retour à la maison
by pyramidekheops
Summary: après leur visite de chez leur tante, miyuki se remémore une fois de plus ses premières interactions avec son bien aimé grand-frère!


_**MAISON DES SHIBA**_

_(Une semaine ap__rès leur retour de visite chez leur tante.)_

Ça fait deux semaines depuis l'attaque sur Okinawa et la contre attaque du gouvernement japonais a été brutale et impitoyable. Vingt-quatre heures après avoir repoussé l'assaut des forces ennemies, les militaires avaient complètement détruits le port ennemi de Zhuhai. Pour ce faire, ils avaient utilisé leur arme secrète « matériel burnt ». Les journaux locaux autant que la presse étrangère ne parlaient que de cela. Evidemment, les grandes puissances étrangères avaient déjà compris qu'il s'agissait d'une stratégic class magie. Mais le responsable était toujours inconnu.

« Matériel burnt » est la magie la plus puissante de son frère. Une magie capable de dépasser les armes de destruction massives.

Miyuki se souvenait de la première fois que son frère avait utilisé cette magie presque trois ans plus tôt. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque qu'elle avait décidé d'être vraiment une sœur pour son frère même si la plupart des membres Yotsuba clan désapprouvait.

_**(Trois ans plus tôt)**_

Après leur retour d'Okinawa, elle passait presque tous son temps avec frère afin de mieux le connaitre. Leur mère visiblement était toujours contre ce rapprochement, mais elle ne l'interdisait plus lorsqu'elle les trouvait ensemble. Plutôt, Miyuki avait l'impression qu'elle regardait son frère bizarrement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Leur relation en surface n'avait pas changé, elle se comportait toujours avec lui comme avant, sauf qu'elle ne lui interdisait plus d'interagir avec sa sœur. Quelque chose qui l'aurait horrifié i pas si longtemps. Elle avait aussi remarqué que leur mère ne quittait plus le manoir.

Avant Okinawa, elle ne sortait pas déjà beaucoup et elle recevait très peu. En fait elle ne recevait quelqu'un que si c'était nécessaire. Cela peu s'expliquer en parti parce qu'elle avait une mauvaise santé. Mais le fait insolite était qu'un après midi, leur mère avait dit à son frère qu'elle avait à lui parler seul à seul. Cela avait surpris Miyuki parce que c'était la première fois si elle ne se trompait pas sa mère agissait de la sorte. D'habitudes, quand, il s'agissait de lui, elle ne s'ennuyait pas à vérifier qui était présent avec eux et elle se contentait de commander.

Miyuki était monté dans sa chambre. Elle n'a jamais su ce qu'ils s'étaient dit durant cet entretien. Plus tard, son frère était venu la rejoindre et bien qu'elle mourait de curiosité de savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé, elle n'avait pas demandé et son frère ne lui avait rien dit non plus. Mais ça devait être assez sérieux car il semblait pensif. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs de vacances. Miyuki était loin d'être une stupide fille. En fait, elle était une des meilleures élèves de leur collège. En vérité, elle n'avait presque jamais eu besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un pour les études. Même si leur école était réputée très élitiste, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Le fait qu'elle fasse ses exercices avec son frère n'était qu'un moyen de passer du temps avec lui.

Ils travaillaient dans la bibliothèque. Pour être précis, Miyuki travaillait alors que Tatsuya surveillait son travail. Etant, un étudiant d'honneur, il avait bien entendu déjà fini parfaitement ses devoirs. Elle se demanda un bref moment quand avait-il trouvé le temps pour cela. A moins qu'il ne les ai fait avant leur départ d'Okinawa. Peu importe finalement.

Elle avait prit ses livres et s'était dirigée vers sa chambre. Elle espérait pouvoir y pénétrer pour la première fois. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, l'un comme l'autre, aucun des deux n'avait jamais pénétrer dans la chambre de l'autre. Cela peut s'expliquer par le fait que leur relation était très limiter presqu'interdite par la famille. A tel point que même dans leur école, très peu de gens savait qu'ils étaient apparentés. De plus, la chambre de son frère était située dans une autre aile du manoir. Une partie de la demeure ou normalement, Miyuki n'avait aucune raison d'y mettre les pieds. Même la domestique à qui elle avait demandé le chemin a paru choqué. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Toute la maisonnée se posait des questions sur leur nouvelle proximité. Et pourquoi madame ne disait rien. Bien sur, personne n'oserait jamais critiquer ouvertement leur mère, mais il était clair pour tous qu'ils espéraient et attendaient que leur mère mette le holà. Miyuki n'en avait cure. Qu'ils disent et pensent ce qu'ils veulent se dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant sa chambre.

Si elle avait espéré pouvoir le surprendre, c'était raté. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoique ce soit, la porte s'était ouverte devant elle. Elle sursauta et instinctivement fit un pas en arrière.

Son frère lui souriait. En fait, il se retenait de rire de tous cœur.

-Onii-sama, tu m'as surpris. Je n'ai pourtant fait aucun bruit. Comment tu fais ça Onii-sama ? J'ai toujours l'impression que tu sais toujours ou je suis.

-c'est un secret Miyuki. Un jour, je te dirais comment ça marche.

Sans un mot, il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

La chambre était à sa surprise spacieuse. Pas autant que la sienne, mais tout de même assez grande. Et strictement fonctionnelle. Un grand lit bien fait, une armoire avec sur l'une des portes un grand miroir. Un bureau avec un ordinateur et à coté du bureau, le poste de travail pour CAD qu'il avait ramené d'Okinawa. La chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas cependant était la présence d'une importante collection de livres. Un mur entier était occupé par ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. Les documents étaient protégés par des vitres transparentes et ils paraissaient pour la plupart neufs.

Sans se rendre compte, elle se retrouva devant.

Il y en avait de tous genres. Une grande part traitait de magie tandis que l'autre était dédiée aux sciences. Des livres de mathématiques, de physique, de chimie et de biologie. Il y avait aussi des livres d'histoire, de géographie et d'économie. Un seul coup lui suffit pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait utiliser aucun de ses livres. Leur contenu n'était pas encore à sa portée. C'était son frère après tout. C'était un prodige. Mais quand même, ils n'étaient qu'en première année de collège et elle était quasi sure que beaucoup de ces livres étaient du niveau de terminale voir même d'université.

Elle rendit compte qu'elle était restée devant la bibliothèque depuis plusieurs minutes déjà sans rien dire. Elle voyait grâce à la vitre devant elle que son frère l'observait depuis son bureau sans rien dire. Il devait attendre qu'elle dise quelque. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il portait toujours son petit sourire.

-Miyuki !

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre, se retourna pour lui faire face. Sans savoir comment, elle se tenait devant lui.

-tu veux de l'aide pour tes devoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot

-dans ce cas, va m'attendre dans la bibliothèque, je te rejoins là-bas dans cinq minutes.

-c'est vrai, Onii-sama ?

-évidemment, je ne peux faire attendre ma petite princesse plus longtemps. Ce disant, son frère glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs comme pour les caresser. Miyuki rougit violemment. Elle adorait quand son frère lui caressait les cheveux. Tous deux avaient prit gout à ce petit rituel depuis Okinawa. Pour la consoler de la mort du Guardian de leur mère, Tatsuya avait usé et abusé de ce geste. Et sa sœur se calmait aussitôt quand il le faisait. C'était devenu une habitude lorsqu'ils devaient se séparer.

En revenant sur ses pas, Miyuki se dit que décidément, elle avait bien fait d'y aller. Elle avait eu sa première caresse du jour. Ça valait bien le déplacement. De plus, se faire aider par Onii-sama dans ses devoirs ! Que vouloir de plus ! Elle était si contente qu'elle se mit à fredonner une chanson. Quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

**Miyuki (**point de vue**)**

Il est presque minuit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je devrais pourtant.

Demain, c'est la reprise des cours. La même routine va reprendre d'ici quelques heures. J'ai demandé à Onii-sama tout à l'heure s'il voulait bien aller à l'école avec moi. Il a souri avant de répondre que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

C'est étrange, alors que j'avais tant de mal à m'entendre avec lui, tant de mal à le supporter, aujourd'hui, j'imagine mal une journée sans le voir. Mon quotidien tourne autour de lui.

Avant, je m'efforçais de plaire à oka-sama

Aujourd'hui, je m'efforce de plaire à Onii-sama

Une semaine après notre retour d'Okinawa, Onii-sama m'as demandé si ça ne me gênait de passer tout mon temps libre avec lui. Il s'inquiétait pour moi parce les gens voyaient d'un mauvais œil le fait que la première à succéder à notre tante soit vue avec quelqu' un que la famille refusait de reconnaitre comme l'un des leurs.

Ça m'a peiné qu'Onii-sama se sente étranger à la famille. Mais, il faut admettre qu'il avait malheureusement raison. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Moi-même dans ma naïveté et mon ignorance, j'ai contribué à cette situation.

Les seules personnes qui appréciaient Onii-sama sont nos cousins Ayako et Fumiya ainsi que Sakura San. Mais, cette dernière était décédée et nos cousins n'habitaient pas avec nous.

Je me rendis compte que depuis l'âge de six ans, sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait été un long chemin solitaire.

Ça devait changer. Peu importe ce que diraient les gens, je suis et resterai sa sœur jusqu'à ma mort.

Quand j'avouais à Onii-sama que pendant des années, je croyais dur comme qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que peut-être même qu'il me détestait, il parut choqué et un peu peiné par ma déclaration. Lorsqu'il me demanda pourquoi, je pensais être détesté par lui, je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Toutes les raisons qui me paraissaient valables auparavant, je les trouvais soudain superficielles.

Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais joué avec moi. C'était principalement ma faute puisque je faisais tout pour l'éviter.

Le fait qu'il semblait apprécier ses cousins plus que sa propre sœur. Encore de ma faute.

Le fait que je me suis parfois montré égoïste et même parfois ingrate avec lui. J'agissais comme une enfant pourrie et gâtée quelquefois.

Et pire que tout, le fait qu'à cause de ses obligations en tant que mon Guardian, il n'avait pas le droit à une vie propre, ou à un rêve comme tous les enfants.

Je me surestimai. S'il était mon Guardian, c'est parce qu'il le voulait pas parce que tante maya et oka-sama l y on contraint.

Onii-sama m'a dit qu'il me trouvait mignonne lorsque je faisais mes petits caprices. Il m'avoua que certains soir avant de dormir, le souvenir de la moue que j'affichais quand je voulais bouder le faisait bien rigoler.

J'ai remarqué qu'Onii-sama aime bien me taquiner surtout quand je suis à court de mots. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il lit dans mon esprit dans ces moments-là.

Je me demande comment vont réagir mes copines demain à l'école. Seront-elles surprises de savoir qu'Onii-sama est mon frère ? Onii-sama est assez célèbre dans notre école.

A l'examen d'entrée, Il a eu les plus hautes notes que le collège n'a jamais vues depuis sa fondation. Et même pour les examens de fin de trimestre, Onii-sama a encore été excellent.

Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe, mais je sais qu'Onii-sama a beaucoup d'admirateurs et d'admiratrices à l'école. Je sais aussi qu'il a peu d'amis au collège. Il n'est pas asocial, c'est jusque que son air froid et reservé le rend difficile à aborder même par ses camarades de classe. Maintenant q j'y pense, l'école est sans doute le seul endroit ou je pouvais l'observé à loisir. Parce que nous portons le même nom de famille, beaucoup de gens dont mes ami(e)s m'ont souvent demandé si on était parenté. En général, je ne répondais pas, laissant spéculer comme ils voulaient. Mais dès demain, ça va changer.

Mes copines seront bien étonnées. Peu importe en vérité.

Aujourd'hui, dans le courant de l'après midi, il y a eu plusieurs invités au manoir.

Tous membres du clan Yotsuba.

Ils n'étaient nombreux. Juste les dix personnes qui détiennent vraiment le pouvoir dans la famille. Il y avait ma tante, la chef de famille, oncle kuroba que nous avions croisé quelques semaines plutôt à Okinawa.

Etaient aussi présent les oncles Ichigo, Byakuya, Zaraki et le grand-oncle Orima. Tantes Isane, Suzuki et grand-père Wataru. Hayama-San étant le bras droit de ma tante avait la permission d'y assister.

Oka-sama les avait convoqués pour évoquer les évènements d'Okinawa. Mère m'avait autorisé à assister à ce conseil. Mais elle m'avait dit que je ne devrais rien dire durant la réunion.

Quand, tout le monde fut installé, mère pianota sur un petit terminal et la salle plongea aussitôt dans le noir. Un des murs s'alluma et des images apparurent sur l'écran.

Je les reconnu tous de suite.

C'était les images que nous avions déjà observé dans la base militaire d'Okinawa. Les images nous remontraient toute la bataille sur la plage ou les ennemis avaient débarqués.

Cette, j'étais relativement calme. Peut-être parce je connaissais l'issu de cet affrontement. Une fois encore, je fus subjuguée par la magie d'Onii-sama.

Comme il anéantissait ses adversaires soit un par un, soit par groupe de soldats qui se volatilisaient instantanément.

Et bien évidemment, toute les machines de guerres ennemis, avec ou sans équipages partageaient le même destin.

Onii-sama est incapable de fabriquer de créer une barrière ou un bouclier pour se protéger des attaques ennemis. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Toute les attaques aussi bien conventionnelles (balles de fusil, bombes, grenades, missiles, roquettes etc.) que les attaques magiques, tout était oblitéré. C'est comme si son CAD générait un champ destructeur invisible autour de lui. Et tous ce qui entrait en contact avec ce champ disparaissaient.

Juste comme disparaissaient les soldats ennemis.

Le film n'était pas long. On voyait comment les adversaires s'étaient rendus. Puis leur retour à la base en tant que prisonnier.

Il restait sur la plage que son frère et deux autres personnes.

Puis, l'image changeait tout à coup. On avait maintenant un vue aérienne de la haute mer. Et des bateaux. Plusieurs bateaux de guerre apparemment. Instinctivement, je sus que c'étais la fameuse flotte qui avait disparu. Je ne sais comment oka-sama a fait pour avoir ces images, mais je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse lumière que nous avions aperçu depuis la base.

Et je n'ai pas été déçue.

La boule de feu qui éclata au milieu de ces bateaux était si grosse, si lumineuse, si éblouissante que la pièce ou nous nous trouvions fut aussi inondée de lumière. Une lumière si forte que tout le monde se couvrit les yeux moi, y compris.

Quand la lumière baissa graduellement d'intensité pour finalement disparaitre, on vit que la flotte avait disparu et la mer qui était calme avant l'explosion, était maintenant agitée.

Ah oui, Onii-sama m'a dit qu'il y a eu un tsunami après cela.

Oka-sama arrêta l'écran et la lumière revint.

J'observais tous mes oncles et tantes. Et je peux dire une seule chose. Il y avait de la crainte dans leurs yeux. Oka-sama se mit alors à relater tous ce qui s'était passé là-bas.

Si, ils étaient tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'était pour décider si oui ou non la famille Yotsuba devait dévoiler qu'elle possédait une stratégic class magicien. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'information ne se propage puisque la magie avait été utilisée devant trop de témoin et oka-sama ne voulait pas que les yeux public soient sur Onii-sama.

Je partageais son avis. Tante maya aussi étais d'accord. Elle nous dit qu'elle ferait tous ce qui est en son pouvoir pour éviter les fuites. J'étais un peu surprise qu'oka-sama et tante maya soient d'accord pour une fois. D'habitudes, elles s'opposent très souvent.

Je sentais que la colère menaçait de me submerger. Je veux dire que j'étais là à les écouter parler d'Onii-sama sans que l'un d'eux ne lui demande son avis. Comme s'il n'avait pas droit au chapitre.

Avec beaucoup de peine, je regagnais mon calme et m'efforçai à penser à autre chose.

Et comme ça m'arrive le plus souvent ces temps-ci, mes pensées me ramenèrent vers Onii-sama. Je pensais à nos séances de travail à la bibliothèque et au constat auquel j'étais arrivée.

Onii-sama peut ne rien éprouvé pour oka-sama, mais, il n'en demeure pas moins vrai que c'était son fils.

Onii-sama m'expliquait les leçons d'une façon tellement simple que c'en était facile. Oka-sama faisait la même chose lorsqu'elle me donnait des cours de magie. Pour des gens qui se tolèrent à peine, leur méthodologie était largement similaire.

Sauf qu'Onii-sama était beaucoup plus patient. Et j'étais plus à l'aise avec lui.

Pour une raison inconnue, je voulais le voir maintenant, je voulais être loin de tous ces adultes, je voulais sentir ses mains si fortes dans mes cheveux.

Mais partir de la salle discrètement serait inapproprié. De plus, il semblerait qu'ils soient arrivés à un accord. La famille Yotsuba couvrirait tout l'incident d'Okinawa et Onii-sama continuerait son rôle de Guardian.

En toute honnêteté, j'étais soulagé à l'idée qu'Onii-sama continuerait à veiller sur moi. On allait pouvoir approfondir nos relations. Il y a tant de choses que j'ignore sur lui et tant de chose que découvre quand on est ensemble.

Je me rends compte que c'est un merveilleux grand-frère. Il sait presque tout ce que je lui demande. Et j'aime lui poser des tas de questions compliquées juste pour le voir me délivrer une réponse simple.

Chaque seconde passée avec Onii-sama est un véritable enchantement. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi, Ayako et Fumiya lui vouaient une véritable admiration. Et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su le reconnaitre plutôt.

Mais, ce pas grave, car j'ai décidé que je resterai avec Onii-sama toute ma vie même si pour cela je dois affronter tous les démons de la terre.


End file.
